The Seer
An insidious agent of Evil known in magical circles for being the Advisor to the Source of All Evil due to her ability to have powerful premonitions of future events. Her History Serving multiple Sources for thousands of years, the Seer, who was an Upper-Level demon, chose to align herself with the Ultimate Evil Power rather than trying to consolidate that power for herself; a characteristic that made her atypical than most other evil beings. The Seer also became an expert crafter of spells, potions, and tonics allowing her to cast spells and create potent potions incomparable to most other demons and other magical beings. Advisor to the Source of All Evil Using her power to foresee future events, the Seer would inform the Source of All Evil of visions she would see involving him allowing him to make strategical moves against the forces of Good countering the events in the vision, therefore giving him an upper hand in the battle between Good and Evil. Although unknown, it is likely that the Seer's knowledge of the future was used only when the Source was going to make drastic moves against either Good or Evil beings but for everyday situations in the Underworld it is more likely the Soure relied on the advice of the Oracles in his demonic circle. Premonition of the Source's Destruction However, the Source would sometime go against the advice of the Seer, often to her displeasure and dismay. An instance when this occurred was when the Seer foresaw a future of nothingness if the Source unleashed the Hollow - an ancient vapor that once nearly decimated all magic over thirty-five hundred years ago. The Seer foresaw the Source absorb the powers collected by the Hollow and then being vanquished by the Charmed Ones in the Attic of Halliwell Manor. Although warned, the Source went against the advice of the Seer and proceeded with his plan to unearth the Hollow in order to collect the powers of the Charmed Ones. The Seer was correct when advising the Source not to, he was later destroyed in the Attic. The Seer Has Cole Turner Absorb the Hollow Knowing that the Source's attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones using the Hollow would jeopardize the entire magical world and to further her own agenda to make Cole Turner the new Source, the Seer teleported Cole from Halliwell Manor into the Underworld. She persuaded Cole to take in the Hollow telling him that he would have the ability to steal the Source's powers, making him vulnerable to the Charmed Ones allowing them to vanquish the Source. She believed that the Source had been corrupted by the Hollow and that having Cole absorb the Hollow would not only save Phoebe, Piper and Paige but the entire magical community from the Source. She told Cole that he would return to normal after she and the sisters chanted the spell to contain the Hollow. Cole complied and took in the Hollow. Phoebe Halliwell and the Seer Contain the Hollow After unleashing the Hollow and absorbing the powers collected by it, the Source attacked the Charmed Ones in the Attic of the Manor but was destroyed after Cole intervened by blocking a fireball aimed for Phoebe; the ball hit Cole, who was instilled with Hollow thus absorbing the Source's power. The Source was then vanquished by Piper, Phoebe and Paige when they recited a spell invoking the power of all the Warren Witches. Upon the Source's destruction, the Seer glistened into the Attic with the box used to contain the mystical vapor and demanded that Phoebe help her contain the Hollow by reciting the words on the box. Phoebe agreed and the two women held hands as they chanted the spell on the box causing the Hollow to return to it's container. Kurzon After learning that a rival of the Source, known as Kurzon,, was trying to incite a coup of demons to rise against other demons in order to become the new leader of the Underworld, the Seer summoned Cole - who still retained the Source's powers, and informed him that the Underworld was in chaos and that Kurzon planned to fill the void as ruler of all evil; all the while making a promise to Kurzon that if he killed Phoebe, she would ensure he was crowned ruler of the Underworld. The Seer then told Cole to ensure the Charmed Ones were prepared to do battle with and vanquish Kurzon. The Seer also told him that his love for Phoebe Halliwell would not be enough to save him from his destiny to become the new Source of All Evil. Foreseeing the Child of Phoebe and the Source The Seer had a vision of the son of Phoebe and Cole, the Source of All Evil. She foresaw that the child would be the most powerful being that the magical community had ever seen. She informed her liege of the vision and the child shortly before the planned nuptials of he and Phoebe in the Spring of 2002. As Cole/The Source divulged a plan to create a rift between Phoebe and her sisters in an attempt to postpone the wedding long enough so that a Dark Priest could perform a Dark Binding ceremony to ensure the child would be polluted by evil, the Seer devised her own plan. Unearthing the Lazarus Demon After learning that Cole/The Source was plotting against the sisters, the Seer approached a Dark Priest to help her locate and unearth a Lazarus Demon - an evil being with resurrection and Telekinetic powers - in an attempt to lure Phoebe onto cemetery grounds in order to have her in the presence of evil to further her plan to pollute her child with evil and darkness. Arriving at Phoebe and Cole's Wedding Disguised in a blue outfit rather than her traditional red robes, the Seer arrived in the church where Cole and Phoebe planned to marry to check in with Cole/The Source and see if his plan to halt the wedding was successful. After learning the plan was a go, Cole/The Source ordered her to return to her Chambers and unleash the Lazarus Demon on the sisters. The Seer followed his instructions and the demon attacked at the wedding where he wounded Paige Matthews causing Phoebe to call off the nuptials. Cole Disguises Himself as the Seer After Phoebe called off her wedding, the sisters vanquished the Lazarus Demon but preventing him from ever resurrecting himself again required that they bury his ashes on cemetery ground. Before burying him, however, the sisters wanted to learn who sent him so they allowed the demon to resurrect himself so that they could find out who sent him. Lazarus pointed to Cole and said that not only was it Vole but that he also promised that he would not be vanquished. To protect himself Cole shapeshifted into the Seer and destroyed the Lazarus Demon telling the Charmed Ones that he had a vision showing that if Phoebe married on that day it would make her a more powerful witch because of Cole's love for her. As the Seer, he then said that Cole was in a mausoleum unconscious, he then flamed out and into the mausoleum where he shapeshifted back into himself unconscious on the ground. After finding Cole in the mausoleum, Phoebe and he decided to marry in the company of Piper, Paige and Leo in the chapel in the mausoleum. The wedding was presided over by a Dark Priest posing as a minister. The plan was successful and Cole and Phoebe were bound as a couple in the Dark Ceremony unknowingly to Phoebe, her sitters and Leo. The Seer appeared as a spectator in the shadows of the front entrance watching as her wishes were carried out. Appearing at P3 In order to speak to Cole/The Source, the Seer appeared at P3 then dematerialized back to her Chambers in the Underworld. Cole then flamed into her lair and questioned her as to why she would risk being seen by the sisters in their club. She then informed him that the following evening would be the greatest opportunity to impregnate Phoebe with his spawn due to the Harvest Moon. The Harvest Moon The Seer believed that if Cole/The Source impregnanted Phoebe on the night of the Harvest Moon all measures taken to prevent pregnancy or to christen the child with goodness would be thwarted and overrode with evil. The Seer then created a tonic that would make Phoebe susceptible to demon seed; she asked Cole/The Source what Phoebe's favorite food was and he responded chocolate. The Seer then laced a box of chocolates with the tonic telling Cole/The Source to ensure Phoebe ate them on the morning of the next day. She then told him to finish the deed in the evening when the Harvest Moon wad high in the night sky to ensure the child would be evil and to cause the evil to spread to Phoebe rendering her an agent of Evil as well. She then added drops of Cole/The Source's blood to the tonic. The Seer At Halliwell Manor On the morning of the Harvest Moon, the Seer appeared in Halliwell Manor to find out if Cole/The Source was successful in having Phoebe consume the tonic-laced chocolates. When Cole/The Source told her Phoebe hadn't, the Seer was displeased due to the efficacy of the tonic weakening over time. The Charmed Ones entered the Manor and Cole/The Source quickly transformed the Seer into a man and told the sisters he was a coworker in order to conceal the Seer's identity. Cole/The Seer escorted him out the door. She then transformed back inti her true self and glistened away. Conflicting Futures After Phoebe and Cole/The Source made love he went to the Seer's Chambers in the Underworld where he questioned her about Phoebe. The Seer expressed concern about Cole's love for Phoebe and that it could interfere in their plans for Cole's body to be the vessel for the Source to exist. He asked her if Phoebe was pregnant and after trying to foresee if Phoebe was, the Seer revealed that she saw conflicting futures and she said that only time will tell if the potion worked to instill a demon seed in Phoebe. Julie and the Seer Believing that she was responsible for putting Cole in a position for greatness as The Source of All Evil, the Seer was displeased in regards to Cole's behavior regarding Phoebe. Thinking Cole's love for Phoebe would jeopardize his duties as the Source, the Seer enlisted Julie, a high level demonic seductress to pose as a secretary for Cole/The Source all the while acting as a mechanism to ensure Phoebe does not intervene in his demonic activities and that he stays on the path of evil to ensure he takes the throne as leader of the Underworld without a demonic uprising and coup against him. Cole's Coronation as the Source The Tonic Pulling Phoebe Through a Portal The Tall Man Stealing Phoebe's Baby Becoming the Source Her Destruction Alternate Future Book of Shadows The Halliwell's Book of Shadows contains an entry about the Seer emphasized by a colored illustration of her appearance, the entry reads thus: The Seer A'''n upper level demon who has been around for thousands of years. Because she has the power to see the future, she is a top advisor to the Source of all Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. Notes * The Seer has a friend who works with Wind. When Phoebe as the Queen of the Underworld wanted the storm outside to stop, the Seer said her friend was out of town. * She is the first Seer to appear in the show and the only one who appears for more then 3 episodes. * The Seer was the first female Source. Appearances The Seer appeared in a total of '''8 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 :Charmed and Dangerous :The Three Faces of Phoebe :Marry-Go-Round :The Fifth Halliwheel :We're Off to See the Wizard :Long Live the Queen :Womb Raider ;Season 5 :Centennial Charmed See Also *Kyra *Crone *Seers Category:Evil Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Vanquished by Evil Category:Deceased